Confía un poco en mí
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Shima Renzo intenta tratar de hacer las paces con Izumo después de su encuentro en la base de los Iluminati, por lo que cierta amiga de Izumo ayudara en darle un empujoncito para que arreglen sus diferencias.


Historia: Sora no Kiss (Alias Yusep)

Rating: K+

Anime/Manga: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist

Pareja: Izumo x Shima

Nota: Aclaro que los personajes de Ao no Exorcist no son míos, y todos los derechos son de su creadora Kazue Kato. Yo solo lo hago con fines de Fandom.

Sinopsis: Shima intenta tratar de hacer las paces con Izumo después de su encuentro en la base de los Iluminati, por lo que cierta amiga de Izumo ayudara en darle un empujoncito para que arreglen sus diferencias.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Confía un poco

.

.

.

Dentro del salón de clases se encontraba Shima suspirando con algo de lastima las clases estaban por terminar y ya solo quedaba una hora para retirarse a su dormitorio, mientras que Suguro guardaba sus cosas para prepararse para salir con su encuentro con el maestro Lewin light. Observaba a su amigo decaído últimamente, tal vez por el inicio de las pruebas de aspirantes a la categoría que elegirían cada quien, la verdad el desconocía mucho a su amigo. No todos habían perdonado su actitud cuando regreso del otro bando.

\- Oye sigues sin poder hablar con los demás – diciendo Suguro

\- Todo está bien solo que… ella - Refiriéndose a Kamiki – Sera un poco incómodo sabes

\- ¿Ella te ignora todavía?

\- Más o menos – Recordando que solo le dirigía la palabra cuando estaban en clase o frente a sus amigos para guardar las apariencias – ¿Todo a su tiempo? – diciendo con duda

\- No pensábamos que regresarías, nos dijeron que tomáramos como perdido – Recordando lo que dijo el hermano mayor de Renzo – No sabemos cuáles son tus intensiones o tu verdaderos sentimientos hacia nosotros

\- Y no los culpo, trabajar para dos organizaciones – Mostrando ese semblante serio – No me arrepiento, son mis decisiones

\- Shima tú – diciendo con confusión a sus palabras – Confío en que no harás algo estúpido, solo confórmate con eso

\- Bon – mostrando una de sus habituales sonrisa despreocupada – Gracias

\- Y respecto con ella, sería bueno que hablen solos – Diciendo Suguro

\- Eso creo – Observando el techo y recordando la mirada de desprecio y traición en su compañera – Son solo misiones eh?

\- Renzo san y Ryuji san – Hablando Paku con tranquilidad al acercarse con los muchachos – No han visto a Izumo chan

\- No – respondiendo Shima secamente

\- No la hemos visto Noriko san – diciendo Suguro

\- Ya veo es que la estado buscando, estoy preocupada por ella desde que regreso la veo extraña en su forma – Diciendo Paku

\- ¡Oh no! yo me debo de ir, pero si la veo te aviso – alejándose con prisa al ver la hora – mi maestro me espera lo siento Noriko san, si quiere luego discutimos esto nos vemos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Renzo san? – Preguntando Paku al notar decaído al joven exorcista

\- Solo es que tuvimos una leve discusión Izumo chan y yo jeje – Plantando su rostro en el escritorio – Tal vez soy el motivo

\- Mmm… ¿discusión? – Empezando a entender porque la distancia de su amiga hacia él joven – Sucedió algo…

\- Algo complicado – Levantándose de su asiento – Solo que no eh buscado el momento para disculparme apropiadamente o hacer las paces

\- Si solo lo tuvieras podrían volver a como antes – diciendo pensativa la chica – Tal vez… tengo asuntos de la escuela

\- Descuida no es de preocuparse, por cierto si la buscas…

\- Espera un momento – Tomando su teléfono celular y desapareciendo un momento.

Shima se quedó un poco confundido ante su actitud, sabía que Izumo y Paku eran las mejores amigas por lo que no se extrañaría que la estuviera buscando. Cuando regreso la chica de pelo corto castaño puso frente a su escritorio una caja.

\- ¡Renzo san por favor! – diciendo Paku mientras le entregaba una caja con hojas y carpetas – Necesito ayuda en esto así que, no sé si puedas cubrirme por esta vez

\- Noriko san – Diciendo con una gotita de sudor al ver el papeleo y el lio en que se estaba metiendo – Bueno te lo debo por lo del festival, eso creo

\- Entonces…

\- Te ayudare Paku san – Mostrando una sonrisa – Con la condición de que dejes de llamarme Renzo y empieces hablándome por mi nombre

\- De acuerdo, por cierto dile que lo siento pero en verdad es una emergencia – Diciendo antes de salir al pasillo – Iba reunirme en la tarde en mi aula

\- ¿Lo siento? – Observando el trabajo que tenía por hacer – A que se referirá

Llegando la tarde entra al aula con el papeleo para ver que se encontraba dentro de ahí Kamiki Izumo, haciendo que se sintiera un aura pesada e incómoda alrededor. Para después arrastrar una silla a donde se encontraba depositando la caja enseguida.

\- ¡Yo! Izumo chan – Saludando mientras observaba que no le prestaba atención – Noriko san te estaba buscando, pero al final termine asumiendo su trabajo, por cierto mensaje de ella; lo siento

\- Vete – A duras palabras

\- No – Sentándose en la silla para después observar lo que hacía; engrapar cada bonche de hojas y colocarlos en una pila enseguida de ella – Sabes que se caerán

\- Horita las guardo en sus folders – Mostrando una mueca seria – Puedes retirarte

\- Es mucho trabajo

\- Nadie te pidió tu ayuda

\- Lo meto aquí – tomando un folder y los papeles engrapados para después ver a su alrededor y buscar donde colocarlos – Dividamos las cajas, aquí guardaras el material y yo pondré aquí los documentos – Tomando un bolígrafo y marcando – Yo los guardo y tú…engrapas

Así continuaron en silencio mientras se veían uno al otro, sabía que este momento era incómodo. No había pasado menos de la mitad del mes y apenas ella lo toleraba. Shima se quedaba observando su rostro tan blanco y pálido, podía divisar algunas leves contusiones y heridas que estaban ocultas detrás de esos curitas, eran de su anterior rescate. Su pelo violeta apenas podía ocultar la de su mejilla. Suspirando se dirigió a observar sus manos; pequeñas y agiles con el material, recordó el golpe en su mejilla que había sido provocado por sus acciones y comentarios. Le dolía y le gustaba esa sensación de amargura y dulzura de parte de ella. Levantando su cabeza sus miradas se encontraron observando ese color rojizo en sus ojos como dos rubís llenos de vida, solo para darse cuenta que esa mirada reflejaba odio puro y desolación. En serio la había perdido.

\- Tienes que irte – Tomando otra hoja de papel para engraparla, dirigiendo su mirada lleno de odio hacia el chico de cabeza rosada. Su presencia la hacía recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en la base de los Iluminati – Yo me encargare del resto

\- Izumo chan estas siendo fría conmigo – Diciendo con un gesto de diversión mientras agarraba las carpetas y colocaba las hojas engrapadas para después colocarlas en una caja así olvidaba su mirada – Es mucho trabajo para una chica tan guapa como tú

\- No te pedí tú ayuda, traidor – Engrapando otro bonche de hojas. Sabía que toparme con él era inevitable, incluso se había prometido no dirigirle la palabra ni dirigirle la mirada. Sabía que era imposible evitar este tipo de conversaciones "Maldición Paku" diciéndose para sí misma en su mente – Deberías irte

\- No puedo querida – Dirigiéndole una sonrisa y una mirada perezosa con esos ojos color café ceniza – Le prometí a Noriko san que le ayudaría en esta tarea, pero… - Quitándole el bonche de hojas ya engrapado que traía sosteniendo Izumo haciendo que ella emitiera un gruñido de enojo – Jamás pensé que tú también estarías involucrada en este pequeño pedido

\- ¡Si lo sabias estúpido rosado! – golpeando la mesa haciendo que se esparcieran algunas hojas en el suelo

\- Aww Izumo chan cálmate o nos generadas más trabajo – Recogiendo los papeles tirados en el suelo – Aparte es un favor que le tenía que devolver después del festival

\- Aun no te he perdonado – Volviendo a sentarse para seguir con su tarea, evitando su mirada

\- Sabes yo no pensé que volvería con ustedes – Ella necesitaba una explicación, ella lo exigía. Mirando el enorme ventanal que mostraba el atardecer trato de saber manejar las palabras que diría – Cuando me asignaron a vigilarte fue algo sorprendente

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Observando su rostro que se había posado en su mirada – Que intentas decir – Ocultando su curiosidad

\- Cuando te conté un poco de cómo me había unido a los Iluminati y como me entre a la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz, y mi asignación… yo no pensé en desarrollar estos recuerdos – Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a las cajas para depositar los últimos documentos – Izumo yo solo espero que llegues a confiar un poco en mi - Mientras se rascaba la coronilla de la cabeza – Me gustas cuando sonríes, solo quiero decir que lo demás era verdad cuando estuve con ustedes.

\- Defenderte para evitar que utilizaran el interrogatorio, es la única forma de devolverte el favor – Dirigiéndose a guardar el material para después acercarse al joven de cabello rosado – Aun no entiendo porque no mataste a Uke y Mike o porque no me lastimaste en nuestra pelea, dime Renzo Shima ¿debería confiar en ti nuevamente?

\- Te puedo proteger – Diciendo con una mirada determinada y seria – Es mi decisión hacer esto, ser un doble agente.

" _Yo te protegeré Izumo"_

\- No sé si volver a confiar – apretando sus puños

" _No puedo dejarte ir Izumo"_

\- En verdad me había alegrado cuando fuiste a mi rescate – Sus ojos color rojizos empezaban a formarse una película cristalina – Pensé que Takara era el traidor

"Buenas Izumo chan, veo que despertaste me alegra de que estés bien"

\- Me hiciste pensar que tenía un poco de esperanza en ustedes – Recordando su rescate en la base de los Iluminati

" _Por qué odio todo y a todos"_

\- Pero después vi que todo era una falsa – frunciendo el ceño con enojo mientras escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas, inútilmente se limpiaba con el suéter pero terminaba dañando su rostro

" _Pensé que tú y yo éramos iguales"_

\- ¡Eres un idiota regresa a donde perteneces basura inservible! – Ya no había regreso a sus palabras, solo lo observaba con su cara de desconcierto ante lo que había escuchado; incluso jamás se imaginó ser abrazada por él – Suéltame estúpido doble espía - Golpeando su pecho esperando que retrocediera, pero solo provocaba que la abrazada con fuerza.

\- No importa si confías – Hundiendo su rostro en su coletas – Gracias por brindarme en ese momento tú confianza, cuando me juzgaba Lewin.

\- Yo no… te perdono – Aferrándose a su suéter – Mi madre Tamamo fue utilizada por ustedes sacrifico su vida, tú no hiciste nada yo estaba asustada, mi preciada hermana Tsukumo jamás la volveré a ver

\- Lo entiendo – Diciendo con una mirada pasiva mientras estaba acariciando su espalda, observaba ese rostro lleno de tristeza de su compañera. Como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para tenerla nada más en ese lugar seguro "sus brazos", pero el amargo recordatorio de la traición lo hacía recordar lo estúpido que había sido - Como dices no espero tu perdón pero, esto es lo que elegí y te diré la verdad – Susurrando en su odio – Me gusta

\- Eres un horrible mentiroso – Diciendo con una leve sonrisa la chica mientras se alejaba de sus brazos – Eres un horrible aprovechado pervertido – recuperando su ánimo – Fuiste un oponente difícil

\- Vaya Izumo chan aunque nuestro combate fue breve para tu posible fallido escape – Mostrando una mirada de satisfacción – En verdad me gusto cuando me sorprendiste ese instante saltando hacia mí, me diste una vista fascinante; sin olvidar la sensación de tu entrepierna en mí braz… - Sintió un golpe en la cabeza al no terminar su frase lanzándolo al escritorio

\- Estúpido cabeza rosada – Diciendo ruborizada al recordar ese momento – Era una situación desesperada – Saliendo con la caja de documentos no sin antes avisarle que se apurada en salir

\- Izumo chan eso dolió – Tocándose el golpe en la cabeza

" _Es triste o divertido, elige"_

\- Eso… es divertido – Mientras salía con la otra caja de documentos alcanzando a Kamiki detrás de ella – ¿Estas molesta?

\- No

\- Si lo estás – Riéndose de la situación mientras la observaba; adoraba verla tímida con ese leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

\- Tonto – Desviando su mirada para después encontrarse con Shiemi y Rin en el pasillo.

\- Ah Kamiki san – Diciendo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba – Los estábamos buscando

\- Ya terminaron – Diciendo Rin con una sonrisa

\- Tarde un poco más pero fue por culpa de este idiota – Entrando a la sala para dejar la caja seguida por Shima quien también depositaba el papeleo – Pero fue de ayuda

\- Izumo chan – diciendo el pelo rosado con un leve tiñes rosado en su mejillas

\- Que les parece ir a comer un poco de Udon o Okonomiyaki – Diciendo entusiasmado Rin mientras movía su cola

\- Kamiki san vamos – Animando Moriyama a su amiga

\- Suena bien – Diciendo Izumo un poco convencida

\- Ven tú también Shima – Diciendo Rin – No las debes

\- Okumura kun eso implica…

\- Aunque seas un espía quiero que dejes de lado por un momento este asunto – diciendo con una sonrisa – Se tú mismo Shima

\- Ya veo

" _Yo confió en él, aunque siga siendo basura"_

\- Bueno eso significa que pediré un Okonomiyaki y algo de soba – Diciendo alegre mientras caminaba con sus amigos pero después siente un leve tirón de su suéter que hace detenga en seco, observando que detrás de él se encontraba su compañera con una cara que brindaba determinación – Izumo

\- Yo lo intentare – mientras le daba una sonrisa y se adelantaba con sus compañero sin antes decirle – Confiare un poco

" _Sigo confiando, aunque siga siendo basura"_

\- Aghh! – Ruborizándose mientras tocaba su pecho – "Eso no está bien, esto no está nada bien, eso no estaba en el plan" - mientras fruncía una leve sonrisa – Ella… solo ella

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña y corta historia :D la verdad es la primera vez que hago un Shima x Izumo, usualmente hago Amaimon x Shiemi o Rin x Shiemi y rara vez Yukio x Shiemi y Mephisto x Shura pero esto es algo nuevo XD

La otra vez estuve leyendo Ao no Exorcist desde el capítulo 53 OMG! Me sorprendí de todo lo que me perdí :D jaja pero después me puse al día, lo siento trabajo y tengo un poco de vida social rara vez :3

Y pues este Fanfic se me ocurrió porque justamente veo un OTP en esa pareja, luego hago una continuación de esta linda pareja, que francamente en el manga llevan una relación de odio + amistad = ¿?

Comentarios y sugerencias se aceptan como siempre me ayudan mucho la verdad :D eviten los tomatazos solo porque esta chica tuvo un momento fandom y la verdad me está gustando esta pareja y pronto hare otra rara parejita :3 aparte de que hace mucho no escribía un Fic de este manga.


End file.
